


Boutonniere

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Movie: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011), Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2020, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: A moment before Watson's wedding.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Boutonniere

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP day 08: _A Floral Bouquet: Let anything involving flowers inspire you today. Wedding bouquet, funeral wreath, hay fever - all of flora is yours to explore!_

The boutonniere was simple and elegant and Holmes hated it as he pinned it to Watson's lapel. Watson sighed shakily; how much of his unsteadiness was due to nerves and how much was due to the hangover even Holmes could not tell.

The priest came over to tell them it was time to take their places, and Watson closed his eyes a moment, drawing himself straighter like the soldier he was. He opened his eyes and nodded shortly at Holmes, who offered his arm in wordless support.

One last walk together before Watson's arm would belong entwined with someone else's.


End file.
